User talk:Aburnett
Welcome to Aburnett's Talk Page! To leave Aburnett a message on his talk page, please click here. Nice to meet you You seem to be the overall head of the department (I'm not positive and whatnot, but meh). I like the way your user page is set up, and I may have to snatch it for a bit... Lol. Hope you don't mind. It's well organized. Either way, I hope to hear from you in the future or something, maybe. Oh, by the way, your "Make a new topic" at the very top of the page, takes people to your Runescape talk area... You may want to fix the URL setup. --Selexia 03:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually PhilNelson is (But he isn't very active) the head of this project. Hey the policies are great but... I believe we should have one to get rid of Pronouns like I'' and ''You. Plus don't be afraid to ban me when I spaz at speculating little n00bs as I probably will. The welcoming... ...You realize you don't need to welcom every IP who makes one ltittle edit right? No probs Hey man, s'no problem. I'm currently addicted to Castle Crashers, after putting off buying it because it looked lame. I finally caved and spent what was left of my MSP on it after buying the new COD5 map pack, and the Halo 3 Mythic Map Pack. I just got the game about 2 days ago and already I'm doing great and have a wide knowledge of the game. I noticed several wanted pages and got to work. Daedryon is my XBOX GT, by the way, incase you ever wanna team online. Have a nice day! [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 23:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Inquiring... Hey, at the risk of possibly screwing myself out of any future chance of becoming a sysop, I just wanted to drop you a line, and say I'd love to be a sysop (once I get more edits of course), but I see we already have a few sysops here. However, the Wikia is abit dead lately, and I haven't seen much sysop action, besides you and Crystal Lucario. So if you're thinking of de-sysopping a currently inactive sysop, I'd love to take their place, as I've been checking out the Unused Images/Categories/Templates, and other Special pages, and I've been trying to improve the overall quality of the Wikia. So yeah, that's all. Have a nice day! [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I was looking at the Speedydelete (D) template, and I noticed it linked all marked pages to a new deletion candidate page you made, when the Wikia already had one, made by Default. It took me some doing and alot of edits (as you can see >.>) but I got everything moved over, and everything should be in proper working order. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 01:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I plan to be active. I've been checking all the special pages, and I made some placeholder pages for things like Scarab and Antlion, so that people can input info in the future. I fixed any broken redirects, double redirects, cleared the wanted pages, tried to unorphan the Hook page, etc. I was doing all that last night with a major headache too :P [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 20:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Uncategorised Images I think that, as well as other Special pages need a purging to update them. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 21:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've seen on other Wikis, a huge pileup of the different Special pages. But I like this Wiki, it's small, very easy to manage. By the way, check the things waiting for deletion, I labelled a bunch of stuff last night, and I think some things I labelled like QuestInfobox could have a use, but I need your opinion on that. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 21:28, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for checking that out and deleting those items for me! :) I'm currently working on rewording Category descriptions, and I'll be checking Uncategorised pages and such too. Have a nice day! [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 21:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Rollback. Thanks for the Rollback. By the way, I was originally on the RuneScape Wikia, but because of my little "debut" technique of "SAVE_US.RSW" and "NEW_ERA.878", 878 meaning August 7th, 2008, the day I was set to start editing the RSW, suspicions arose from Clv309 and Stinkowing, who thought I was former RSW editor, turned vandal Total Rune. Clv309 got Sannse to CheckUser me, and all it showed was that I was from the same area as Total Rune. Turns out Total is the RS name of my next door neighbour and friend of 6 years. Stinkowing vandalized my Central Wikia talk page via his IP (I confirmed it to be him), then kept spamming me with "CHECKUSERS DONT LIE, TOTAL", which he had no proof of. So they blocked me, continued to call me Total Rune, and I just left. Hence why I removed all links to the RSW. I also copied the CVU idea located here (CLICKY) from the RSW, but modified it for our Wikia if we ever get more editors. Again, thanks for the Rollback. EDIT: Something weird's going on with the Spam filter. The original title of this post was "Thanks!" but I couldn't submit it, something about the spam filter: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. The following text is what triggered our spam filter: Thanks! The text was found in the page's summary. Return to User talk:Aburnett. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 22:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *Should also mention, I've spoke to Philnelson about changing the main namespace from Castle_Crashers_Wiki to CastleCrashers. I think it'd make typing out links alot easier, and plus, we really don't need the "Wiki" at the end for the mainspace. Hopefully it's possible to change every page under the CCW namespace to CC all at once, but if not, I think we'd have to manually move all the CCW pages to CC, and delete the old CCW's. Then alot of links would have to be changed. Sounds fun, doesn't it? :P [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 22:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Mhm, I know how to do Monaco skin customizing lol. I'm working on it in preview mode on a dead, abandoned Wikia that my buddy Total used to run. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 18:05, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Forgot to mention, once I'm done working out some kinks on the Odyssey Wikia, I'll transfer it over here, do further testing and change some things. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 18:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Group Links in sidebar They don't work. Clicking Weapons > Group 9 doesn't link to Weapons#Group 9. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 18:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :It seems it's the same for Levels as well, or in this case, anywhere you put a "#" in the link. Might wanna check that out. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 18:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Template:Weapons I'm finishing it up for you, adding the different groups and such, then I'll start placing it on each weapons page. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 16:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::My god you're fast. Quick question. Any reason(s) why it's not appearing on Internet Explorer, and why it doesn't have any color, and looks horrendously huge on FireFox? It looks WAY different than the one on the RuneScape Wikia. Our Navbox lacks any visible borders and colors. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 16:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well I'll do a hard refresh and see the changes (My god, your talk page is flooded with messages from me :D) [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 16:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Hard refresh failed. Still looks borderless any huge. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 16:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Guess I need FireFox 3.0 (I currently use 2.0) ::::::Nope. I'm gonna finish putting the template on all the weapon pages, then I'll install FF 3.0 and we'll see how it goes. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh wait, it appeared. The borders still are missing. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Much better. The Navboxes look beautiful, and I see you did an Animal Orb one while I was gone. 3.0 upgraded it perfectly, however, the Toolbox on my Userpage has been pushes all the way to the bottom of the page, while the "Toolbox" title is still up at the top. I've asked Uberfuzzy at Central Wikia if there's a fix for that. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::It seems the templates have lost their border again. I'm not sure what's going on but it's annoying me. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 18:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It's fixed now. Also, I'm gonna rework my signature, as it's abit too big in code. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 20:06, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Speedy D It's because of the one button I have in the JS file. If you look, you'll see a Mark for Deletion button. Despite the fact there's no actual template on the page, just the fact that I have the first part of the template itself is causing it to show up on the list. Just ignore it is all I can say. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ignore this Ignore the mass changes to your talk page, just changing my sig over to the new version. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 02:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Rollback Color If you could, add this to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.css after the B-crat section of the Hilited colors. /*---------------*/ /*---ROLLBACKS---*/ /*---------------*/ table.diff ahref="/wiki/User:Daedryon", ul#pagehistory li ahref="/wiki/User:Daedryon", body.ns--1 ahref="/wiki/User:Daedryon" { color: #7D0383; } table.diff ahref="/wiki/User:Canoliman27", ul#pagehistory li ahref="/wiki/User:Canoliman27", body.ns--1 ahref="/wiki/User:Canoliman27" { color: #7D0383; } It's an idea I had for Rollback users hilited colors. It's purple, as Gold is Wikia Staff, Cyan is Sysops, Green is b-crats, and Pink is Helpers/Janitors. Purple is being used, and despite my hatred of the color purple, it's the only idea I had, as Red is used for people without a page. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 04:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::I just woke up and my jaw hit the floor. Thanks :D [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh, I see what you mean. I don't see my cyan name, but I'm gonna try a hard refresh to see if that jolts it. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okie doke! I'm just changing image names over to new ones, due to some edits some IPs made last night, changing things like the double blade sword to Pumpkin Peeler. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:39, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Template:Click I see you've already got it used on the mainpage. *whisper* I stole the template from the RS Wiki :D [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 16:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) About that IP... Something just struck me as odd while viewing the History on Big Troll... (Reverted edits by 169.241.28.74 (talk) to last version by 169.241.28.72) That's your rollback message of the IP's edits. Both IP addresses are completely similar, except for the last number, of 74 for the IP I blocked, and 72 for the IP who first made the mother troll edits. Methinks someone is sockpuppeting, or their IP changed during editing (it's happened to me before) [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 16:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Heyyy s'no big man. You're a better sysop than I am :P [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Help pages Don't create them. There's something wrong with the Shared Help thing right now, so just delete the pages you made. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 20:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about? I see no problems with them -- 20:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Go to Central Wikia, go to the forums and look for my post about Missing Pages. When you're viewing the history, pages like Help:Edit Summaries are red-linked. Uberfuzzy has confirmed that those pages are normally redlinked, but do contain a help file from Shared Help. Therefore, creating the page doesn't help anything. Read this: Forum:Missing Pages. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 20:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind, looks like they got fixed. My bad! :P [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 20:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Inactive admins Just a little something I've noticed. Several admins, such as Crystal Lucario, he last logged in May 4th (yesterday), but he last edited on April 9th. TacoBenny was last logged in on April 6th, but he last edited March 18th. I suggest we leave a message on their pages, something along the lines of "Due to inactiveness, we are considering de-sysopping you. If you do not edit or leave a reason why you've been inactive, you will be de-sysopped", etc. And PhilNelson, even though he is the owner of the Wikia, he's barely here. Again same thing, but because he is the owner, we should inquire as to if and when he will resume editing, and if he doesn't respond, or says he's not editing anymore, he should be de-bureaucratted, and ownership of the Wikia would transfer to you. Same of course goes for if you go inactive for a long period of time, ownership would be transferred to the next most active user (myself, at this time), and Bureaucrat status would be given as if the user isn't already a bureaucrat. This is only a suggestion, and I'm not gonna start implementing this and leaving messages until I get your opinions, etc. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 08:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, yes, I did take into consideration the fact that this is a small wiki, and doesn't have alot of users, but it's still something to think about. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 08:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Categories Leave that Category on all the other Categories, it's a way to clear up the Uncategorized Categories' Special page. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 21:09, 8 May 2009 (UTC)